Finna
by Elderberry97
Summary: Bellaen is Firnen's elder sister. She is Skyloft's sweetheart. But when Firnen returns from his journeys with an ex-demon lord, will the Skyloftians accept him? Bellaen decides to warm them up to him by first warming up to him herself. Summaries suck, just read and review please! Probs M for adult-ish themes...


Bellaen woke with a start. Her dark dreams prevented her from sleeping through the night. They had been unsettlingly similar the past few nights, but this one was unusually gruesome. In the past ones, she was walking down towards the Plaza in Skyloft at night, which wasn't so unusual, she often did so while awake. In the dream, she would run off the jump deck and whistle for her flame-colored Loftwing, Firefox. When the bird didn't come swooping to catch her, she would call again and a great white thing would slam into her side and join her in her wild freefall. The thing would show its face, but it was half hidden by a smooth curtain of white hair. Even though the wind tore at it, the creature's hair stayed straight and smoothed down. The gray-skinned, white-haired man would then grasp Bellaen's face with his long, cold hands and, baring a set of razor fangs in a savage smile, would tear into her throat and lap up her streaming blood from her veins with his long, forked tongue.

Until this night, that was all that occur. But this nightmare was different. Now Firnen came and joined Bellaen and the creepy man in their fall and forced his way between them. He pushed Bellaen away from himself as he hung onto the pale man just as she clung to her brother. She fell away from them as they joined their hands and pointed their bodies towards the cloud layer and whatever was below. Bellaen woke when she was caught in the bloody beak of a giant black Loftwing.

Realizing this was a more meaningful dream than the others; Bellaen draped herself in a robe and, after habitually checking her neck in the mirror, quickly and quietly made her way to Instructor Horwell's room. She found him still awake, tenderly stroking a purring Remlit, Mia. This surprised Bellaen, as the Remlit usually got booted outside during the night hours. She pointed this out to the instructor who was like a father to her.

"I thought Mia went out at night?"

"I believed this much as well, but she wouldn't go out. Even I feel that it would be unwise to stir out of doors this night. There is something terribly wrong somewhere in the world. The air is heavy with tension. I find it hard to breathe; it is cramped, everywhere. I even ventured to the open classroom downstairs and the feeling was the same. Anyway, we will know more in the morning. But I know that you came here to speak to me."

That was one of the reasons Bellaen loved Horwell. He could be distant and zoned often and was occasionally hard to understand, but he did it in such a way to make it endearing. At least to Bellaen. Her dearest friend Karane did not think so.

"He's a creep!" she would say.

"He is not! He's like a father to me"

"Fine. You go be with your 'dad'. I'm going to find Pipit. We have a date tonight."

"Where? The Bazaar? He's gonna break up with you if you keep stalking him and lurking. If you did that to me I'd think you're creepy." Bellaen said this with a smile. She would never actually wish this to happen to her friend. Karane spun about and walked away while shaking her hips and Bell whistled at her. Karane turned her head and winked. Bell giggled and shouted "Go get 'im!"

Coming back to the present, Bellaen said to Horwell, "I had the nightmare again. But this time it was different."

Horwell, not noticing her flashback due to his own, prompted her to continue. "How so?"

"Well it was the same up to the point when the pale guy tears my throat out. At this moment, Firnen comes and pushes me away while he and the man fall down below the clouds. Then I'm caught in the beak of a giant black Loftwing. It's covered in blood." She paused, and then said worriedly, "What do you think it means, Horwell?"

The dark haired instructor thought for a moment before saying, "I can't say fur sure. But this man may have done something terrible though Firnen trusts him. Or he's taking the man below the clouds to get rid of him. I'm not sure but that may be what your dream is telling you."


End file.
